kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
AG timeline
Timeline ;1 GC :KQ1 ;2 GCusing the first date in a 'year or two later' :KQ2 ;3 GC :Twins birth (could be late in previous year or later in the year after). The companion is just as unclear on this (but based on the 18 year references it maybe closer to 3 GC as in the variant 1 in the Companion timelines, which KQ7 Authorized Guide's timeline is closest to). ;21 GC :KQ3 :KQ4 ;22 GC :KQ5 ;23 GC :KQ6 :KQ7Its less clear on the positioning of KQ7 in relationship to KQ6. The companion may help in this instance, to suggest they are closer together than apart, perhaps in the same year ;25 GC :KQ8?as per the KQCompanion references to KQ series taking place over the course of 20 or 25 years. Behind the scenes The King's Quest VII: Authorized Players Guide contains a couple of timeline related references, and for the most part these seem to conform roughly closer to the OT timeline (original trilogy timeline), that is that it more or less places events closer to twenty years than it does the 25 year dates (KQ6 hintbook), or the Companion timelines's 'variant 1'. Since most of the references are 'approximation' rather than exact dates, it is more likely to fit with the Companion's dates, than go against them. It however gets a bit confusing around the distance of time between KQ5 and KQ6 (which could easily be in the same year). The most difficult is placement of the birth as neither the KQ7 Authorized Guide nor the Companion are specific as to when it takes place with regards to after the wedding (and there are certainly other conflicting alternative dates or implied dates in other sources any that suggest that it was within 1 year after the wedding, while others suggest it could be two years after, or even several years later. This could be the variant if the birth was roughly the same year as KQ2. ;1 GC :KQ1 ;2 GC :KQ2 :Twins birth (9 months later that year) ;19 GC :KQ3 :KQ4 ;20 GC :KQ5 ;21 GC :KQ6 ;22 GC :KQ7 ;25 GC :KQ8?as per the KQCompanion references to KQ series taking place over the course of 20 or 25 years. More specifically the book points out: *That KQ2 takes place a year (KQ2 Manual/King's Quest Companion) or two (KQ5 Hintbook?) after KQ1 (this is a rough approximation, containing a reference to the original dating of KQ2 being 1 year after KQ1, as well suggesting that it could be a date that is between and two years, the Companion was more specific by using the 1 year date). *It mentions that KQ3 is set nearly twenty years after KQ2; perhaps a reference to About KQV, and reference in the companion to the series taking place: 'over the course of 20 or 25 years. A similar reference is mentioned in the Synopsis in KQ8 manual, see KQ8 timeline (although that discusses KQ6 in relation to KQ1 as being approximately twenty years apart) which suggests both sources are following closer to the OT timeline. *In another chapter of the KQ7AG, it also mentions that events of the 'first six games of the series' takes place during: '...the first 20 years or so of the reign of King Graham KQVIIAG, pg 84 which appears to relate to these references and the first variant in the Companion's ("20 or 25 year" reference). However, this essentially ignores the references to the 25 year anniversary from the KQ6 Hintbook. *The synopsis for KQ5 states that the game takes place an 'unspecified' amount of time after KQ4. However as noted in other articles the various KQ5 manuals, and KQ8 Synopsis state that it occurs about a year after KQ4. *Another addition, is that The Stories So Far states that Alexander was about three days short of eighteen which is about as specific a date given in any source (compared to the novels this would suggest that the birthdate is on the first few days of fall). On the other hand some of the other sources suggest he was weeks from the birthday instead. *Finally its worth noting that another 'prologue'-type section in the book called: The Story Begins makes reference to the fact that Rosella is almost 20 years old, which is another date important to understanding the authorized guides and Companion's dating. In summary: *"King's Quest II: Romancing the Throne begins a year or two later." *"King's Quest III: To Heir is Human jumps ahead nearly 20 years after Graham and Valanice's wedding. They are nowhere to be seen." (its another approximation which could put it into the late half of the 19 years but closer to 20. Note 'almost 18' years passes between as far as the twins birth and KQ3 (in all timelines this is going to put KQ3 somewhere between the year 20 and year 21)) *"He's three days shy of 18 and needs to escape." *"King's Quest IV: The Perils of Rosella picks up at the very moment the prior game ended." *"King's Quest V: Absence Makes the Heart Go Yonder takes place some unspecified time after The Perils of Rosella." *"...Rosella is almost 20 years old, so it's about time that she begins settling down." *"...the first six games of the series, the first 20 years or so of the reign of King Graham." The eighteen year date and the 20 year date put together places the twins birth at as early as 1 or as late as 2 GC. This would place it either in the same year as the wedding or the year after (depending on which date for KQ2 given is used). The birthdate 2 GC more or less corresponds with materials that suggest the birthdate occurred 1 year after KQ2. This suggestion could fit on the Anniversary timeline, in relation to the sources that give the '20' year date between KQ2 and KQ3 (although other elements do not align). Technically that would place 19 years between KQ2 and KQ3 just shy of twenty (except if the twins birth occurs within the same year as KQ2). The reference to the birth being three years after KQ2 in the KQ4 manual is incompatible. With these references noted another possible variant timeline (but certain elements are only 'rough estimates'): ;1 GC (or KQ2 takes place roughly to the end of the year, about 1 year after KQ1) :KQ1 ;2 GC or 3 GC :KQ2 ;3 GC :Twins birth ;21 GC :KQ3 (roughly) :KQ4 (roughly) :KQ5 (roughly) :KQ6 (roughly) ;22 GC? :KQ7 However, as noted that the exact date of the twins birth after KQ2 is not given. If it was within the same year as KQ2 (assuming KQ2 take place near the beginning of the year) or the following year changes the context. With those notes out of the way, assuming that KQ6 takes place at 20 (or at the most 21, and less likely later to fit into the reference to '20 or so'), this would seem to suggest that KQ7 takes place at '21 or so', or outside of the same year as the previous game. This is would suggest that he is probably slightly younger than he was said to be in the KQ6 Hintbook (he was said to be 19, and KQ7 also implies that Rosella is 19 as she is about to turn twenty). This would suggest that '1 year' date (rather than the 2 year date) is little more accurate. That KQ3 takes place roughly over 17 years after KQ1 (just before Alexander and Rosella turn 18 in 3 days). ;1 GC :KQ1 ;2 GC :KQ2 :Twins birth (9 months later that year) ;19 GC :KQ3 :KQ4 ;20 GC :KQ5 ;21 GC :KQ6 ;22 GC :KQ7 Alternatively assuming KQ7 is the same year as KQ6 gives this alternate adaptation (but still doesn't allow for the marriage (or the birth) to take place '2' years after KQ1): ;1 GC :KQ1 ;2 GC :KQ2 :Twins birth (9 months later that year) ;19 GC :KQ3 :KQ4 ;20 GC :KQ5 ;21 GC :KQ6 :KQ7 Adapting the alternate 2 year date for KQ2 into the timeline rather than the 1 year after date moves events as such (still assuming twins birth is 9 months later in the same year as KQ2): ;1 GC :KQ1 ;3 GC :KQ2 :Twins birth (9 months later that year) ;20/21 GC :KQ3 :KQ4 ;21/22 GC :KQ5 ;22/23 GC :KQ6 :KQ7 The above variant assumes that KQ8 is under 18 years after KQ7 (or still within 17 years of the twins birth) but KQ3 occurring 19 years after KQ1 or 20 years after KQ1 depend on when the twins birth was in the year exactly. This part of the calculation makes it more complicated. But either way it should still fit within the '20 years or so' reference. References Category:OT timeline Category:AG timeline Category:Companion references